Ujung Sepatu
by Lluvia Pluviophile
Summary: Sederhana, seperti saat ujung pantofel hitammu menyentuh ujung sepatu milikku. [KaruMana]


UJUNG SEPATU

Lluvia Pluviophile

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Warning:  
Segala macam kekurangan ada disini, karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan

.

.

Pair : KaruMana foevah!

.

.

I've warned you, 'kay?  
Enjoy the story

\\(^o^)/

...

Kedai ramen milik Muramatsu terlihat ramai malam ini. Kepulan uap-uap kuah mie yang disajikan melingkupi kehangatan yang tercipta dari mantan murid kelas 3-E. Beberapa dari mereka larut pada obrolan tentang masa lalu, temu kangen cipika-cipiki sambil berteriak 'Ngeri! Kok kamu tambah cantik', duduk hikmat menikmati ramen porsi jumbo yang dibayar gratis hari ini, bermain kartu tarot yang bercampur kartu remi, atau mungkin hanya duduk diam menikmati berbagai macam ekspresi teman-teman sejawatnya yang terlihat berbinar-binar.

Manami diam-diam tersenyum, menyaksikan kilau bintang pada gelapnya malam. Hari ini, genap sembilan tahun sudah mereka berpisah dan akhirnya bisa berkumpul kembali. Hatinya serasa penuh sesak akan kebahagiaan. Kelas E yang dulu selalu dihujat dan direndahkan ini nyatanya malah melahirkan generasi kompeten, rasa-rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga, meskipun didepannya duduk seorang Rio Nakamura yang sebentar lagi menjadi Asano juga Kayano yang baru dilamar Nagisa.

Manami terhenyak. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang hanya dia sendiri yang _single_ disini.

"Ne, dengar-dengar si Iblis Wasabi itu mau datang kemari," suara berlogat Inggris milik Rio mengubah atensi gadis bersurai indigo itu dari luar kaca jendela.

"Hng! Tadi Nagisa dapet _e-mail_ dari Karma, katanya dia bakal nyempetin datang." Timpal Kayano penuh semangat.

"Aku penasaran deh! Karma bakal duduk dimana, orang kedainya udah sesak begini-" Rio menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, melirik Manami yang tiba-tiba menengok pada bangku sebelah tempat duduknya yang kosong.

"-ya nggak Mana-chan?" ucap Rio sambil kedip-kedip manja. Yang dikedipin kesedak _Ice Coffe Vietnam_.

"M-mou Rio-chan, tempat duduk buat Ritsu juga masih kosong. Dia pasti lebih nyaman duduk disana daripada disampingku." Manami menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Mana mungkin Karma mau duduk sama orang aneh sepertiku?-sambungnya dalam batin.

"Siapa bilang?" layaknya cenayang yang datang nggak diundang, sebuah baritone berbisik mengetuk pintu telinganya.

Irish keunguan itu menatap tak percaya pada sepasang tembaga saat ia berbalik ke belakang. Pada seraut rupa yang tak pernah kehilangan senyum miringnya. Pada helai merah yang selalu menyala meski dalam kegelapan.

Dia. Akabane Karma. Berdiri menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum yang tak pernah ia lupa. Tanpa segan duduk pada bangku kosong diantara ia dan Takebayashi.

"Tuhkan! Apa aku bilang, dia bakal duduk disitu!" Rio girang, nagih-nagih uang taruhan pada Sugino, Itona dan Takebayashi.

" Apa kabar?" mengabaikan keriuhan, Karma menyapa Okuda lewat tatapan mata.

"Um, baik," gadis itu membenahi letak kacamatanya sambil merutuk dalam hati pada kemampuan bicaranya yang mendadak gagu untuk berucap lebih banyak –pada makhluk tamvan didepannya ini- *oke yang ini dibajak Karma.

Dan pada akhirnya dimalam itu, Manami hanya sanggup mendengar Karma yang bercerita tentang kisah Sembilan tahun perjalanan hidupnya. Terdiam saat mereka heboh menanyakan hal ini-itu pada birokrat muda kebanggaan Jepang ini dan hanya tersenyum saat mereka tertawa-tawa, mengolok status Karma yang belum lulus dari status jomblonya.

 _'tuk'_ sebuah pantofel menyentuh ujung sepatu Manami dari bawah meja. Membuat detak jantungnya bergemuruh.

"Haha, aku sudah punya calon kok~" namun seketika itu juga hati Manami serasa diremuk. Tapi kenapa? Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Dahinya mengernyit merasakan pantofel hitam itu menginjak pelan kaki kirinya, namun Manami sendiri tak bergeming. Entah mengapa, hatinya berubah merasa nyaman. Apa!? Nyaman?! Saat kakimu diinjak!?

/=o=)/*\\(=o=\

Lama. Karma masih heboh dengan Rio dan Isogai, tapi selama itu juga kaki lelaki merah ini masih saja menempel pada ujung sepatunya. Tak tahu apa maksud Karma berbuat demikian, tapi saat gadis itu menggeser kakinya menjauh, ujung pantofel Karma selalu berhasil menemukannya. Ia tidak mau berharap banyak karna mungkin Karma tidak sengaja.

 _Lagipula, Pria itu sudah punya calon._

"Ayolah Karma! Dikelas ini yang masih jomblo Cuma kau dan Okuda!" lagi-lagi Rio pasang tampang kode kedip-kedip pada Manami. Gadis itu tersedak Ic _e Coffe_ yang ke-dua kali.

"Iya! Apa jangan-jangan kalian berdua menyembunyikan SKANDAL kalian dengan sebuah topeng jomblo yang selalu kalian banggakan!" Kayano memperparah suasana dengan menarik hipotesa penuh drama dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Karma dan Manami dengan sendok pudingnya.

"Kayano pudingmu muncrat,"

"Gomenne Nagisa-kun." "Kayano seperti anak kecil saja." Kanzaki akhirnya bersuara.

"Namanya juga _Chibi_." Rio kena tampol sendok pudding dikepala.

"Chibi … Megane?"

"!" sepasang tembaga hampir meloncat keluar dari _Aqueous humour_ -nya.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Nagisa-kun? " sedang semua orang bertanya-tanya akan maksud kata ghaib dari Nagisa.

"Entahlah … tiba-tiba aku ingat Karma ngomong gitu di manaaa gitu," Nagisa garuk-garuk imut, para Seme bangkit seketika –eh, kok?

"Hmm,, satu-satunya Megane disini selain aku adalah Okuda …" Koutaro garuk-garuk janggut.

"Satu-satunya _Chibi_ selain aku dan Kayano, sudah pasti Okuda-chan~" Hinano pose ala detektif sambil menepis lemparan sendok yang dihadiahkan Kayano padanya.

"Dan satu-satunya pair straight yang masih belum di- _cannon_ -in di fic ini juga cuma dua orang itu," mereka saling berpandang-pandangan dan seketika para mantan murid 3-E menatap pasangan itu berkilat.

Bahaya. Mata berkilau dan aura hitam mengambang ini pasti turunan guru mereka saat menemukan _hints moment OTP._ Karma dan segala rasa percaya dirinya, hampir saja mengkerut saat menerima aura kuat semacam ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin menghadapinya sendirian, mungkin sudah saatnya meng- _cannon_ -kan OTP sebelum author labil memisahkan mereka dengan maut seperti yang terjadi di fanfic sebelumnya. Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak mau jadi duda! Amit-amit Koro-sensei!

Dilain pihak Manami bergetar, keringat dingin jatuh bebas menuruni wajah pucatnya. Ia ingin berbicara tetapi kata-katanya tercekat ditenggorokan. Ini mulai terasa sakit –ia remas blazer pada bagian dadanya— tidak bisakah Karma peka, jika Manami kesakitan? Manami butuh kepastian … dan alasan …

 _'mengapa iblis itu doyan menyiksa kakinya?'_ demi Batin Manami yang lelah berperang sejak tadi, kaki Karma menginjak miliknya semakin menjadi. Ia tahu Karma sedang tertekan, tapi nggak begini juga, 'kan!?

Tiba-tiba saja …

Tangan Karma yang sedari tadi berada diatas meja bergerak turun menggapai jemarinya. Menyisipkan sesuatu yang melingkar pas pada jari manisnya dan terasa dingin dikulit dalam gerakan _slowmotion_. 'Apa ini es batu?' membuat kinerja otak ilmuwan cerdas ini mendadak beku.

Karma menariknya berdiri, dengan lembut melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada bahu mungil sang gadis, mendekapnya.

"Mulai besok lusa, Manami akan resmi menjadi Akabane. Jam delapan di _Ballroom Kunugi Hotel_." Karma tersenyum penuh, semburat merah mendebui wajahnya yang nyaris tak pernah merona –kecuali oleh Korosensei— Manami? Ia tersedak es batu dari minuman yang sudah tandas isinya.

Sorak sorai bergema untuk mereka, suara siulan dan senggolan-senggolan mesra tak pelak teralamat pada pasangan itu. Bahkan ujung acara lamaran-penuh-ke-tidak-romantisan ini juga turut dimeriahkan oleh kecaman dari mulut beringas Terasaka.

"I-ini, undangan pernikahanmu, Karma-kun?" tanyanya lirih.

"Pernikahan kita Manami," Lagi-lagi Karma tersenyum, mengecup pelan dahi calon istrinya.

"Antarkan aku meminta restu ayah dan ibu mertua hari ini, ya?"

Manami tersenyum haru, ia biarkan air matanya menetes malam ini. Tanpa ragu ia dekap Karma, mengubur wajah merah sempurna miliknya pada dada hangat calon suaminya. Mengangguk.

"Hai'!"

\\(^o^)*(^o^)/

"Tuan Asano~ kau berhutang dua ratus juta Yen padaku~" suara _khu-khu-khu_ menggaung dari pojok kedai Muramatsu yang riuh pada smartphone canggih milik seseorang.

"M-mereka s-sudah ca-cannon, sayang?" getar nada lelaki sengak itu terdengar seperti tak seharusnya.

"Tunggu saja undangannya besok, sayang~ love you~ *pip" Gakushu menurunkan smartphone dalam genggamannya. Wajahnya pias seketika.

"Dimana aku menyimpan tali gantungku?"

^O^)/ OWARI \\(^O^

Teruntuk kalian yang sudah mewarnai hari-hariku, terimakasih. Ini fic persembahanku untuk kalian yang sudah mau repot baca cerita-ceritaku :') para penghuni FAKI pada umumnya dan Sobat penumpang Kapal KaruMana pada khususnya*loveyugaez :*

Maaf … jikalau ada PM yang tidak terbalas, komentar yang belum aku tanggapi, kotak review fic-fic kece yang belum saya rusuhi, pun juga bila kata-kata yang pernah terlontar dalam bentuk ketikan membuat kalian terluka. Dengan ini aku mohon diri buat rehat sejenak. Kira-kira … ada yang bakal kangen sama aku nggak ya? Haha *plakk

I'm leaving, fellas~ Peace out!

still

 **KARMANAMI BANZAI!**


End file.
